civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chinese (Civ6)
The strategy section is rather verbose and not all advise are productive. I am reworking it section by section. Here is the old Dynastic Circle section for preservation. Dynastic Cycle Care should be taken to leverage your improved boosts that chop 20% off the time it takes to complete a boosted civic/science compared to your opposition. The improved boosts don't work well with the early use of Campuses or Great Wall, because then you'll get more sciences/civics before you can complete the boosts. Inversely though, if you focus on structures and great people that give random boosts to your Eurekas and Inspirations, this ability will trigger along with those bonuses. Wonders like the Great Library will benefit from Dynastic Cycle. 冷雾 (talk) 08:17, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Preservation: The First Emperor The obvious exception to leveraging Dynastic Cycle is Astrology. With builders contributing you can easily beat every other civilization to Stonehenge (presuming that you have access to Stone) and get your pick of the beliefs (of which Divine Inspiration will further accelerate your Religion start), so it's not a good idea to wait for a natural wonder before heading for Astrology. Religion will become a significant part of the game and a huge head start on that is too good to pass up. Mahabodhi should be a priority not too long later (assuming that you've placed your holy site next to at least one woods). Other wonders should be built quickly as they become available and making some of them available should be prioritised. The Pyramids should be an early priority as it will accelerate your other wonders and improvements, paying for itself many times over, so any land within 3 spaces of a desert should be considered carefully as a potential city location. 冷雾 (talk) 08:27, January 19, 2017 (UTC) For preservation: (Below is largely untrue as of Winter Update 2016. A builder loses all movement points after charging a Wonder.) Further Wonder Acceleration Serfdom is a policy that adds 2 uses to each builder completed with it active. Once you acquire the Feudalism civic Serfdom should be on most (if not all) of the time until you've exhausted the ancient and classical wonders. With the Pyramids this allows a single builder to complete an ancient or classical wonder in 7 turns, 6 if your city can manage 10% of the cost in 6 turns. Note that if you're in no risk of losing it in that extra turn you should use 7 builds for each Wonder as even 10% of any Wonder is still worth more (in http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Production_(Civ6) Production) than a build. However, to use the build on the entire 10% you'll have to micromanage for a few turns, ending each turn with the city not building the wonder, i.e. only switching to building the wonder for long enough to spend a build and then switching straight back to something else. I'd probably disable auto end turn for the duration. To make the process even faster if you think you're at risk of losing it you could tailor your builder use to the terrain: An additional bonus to consider is the policy Ilkum (in the early civic Craftsmanship) that reduces builder cost by 30%. The policy by itself actually adds more to the efficiency of The First Emperor's wonder rushing ability than even the Pyramids do. E.g.: For a Classical Era wonder that costs 400 hammers, a Builder costing 56 hammers will consume 240 hammers of that cost over 4 turns, meaning for every hammer put into a builder with the 30% reduction in builder cost, you get 4.28 hammers out of that in Wonder rushing. 冷雾 (talk) 09:22, January 19, 2017 (UTC) New strategy subpage I had a conversation with ThinkingNut, who almost single-handedly wrote the original Strategy section for this page, and we decided to make this user's in-depth strategy guide into its own subpage. Please make sure that the for template linking to this subpage is not moved or removed from the Strategy section, and feel free to contact this user directly with any feedback about the in-depth guide. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 04:23, February 2, 2020 (UTC)